


TE AMO【HL x crazy】26

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 依旧是补完当初的高铁





	TE AMO【HL x crazy】26

车稳稳停在车库里，HL侧头看向副驾的crazy，无奈的笑了笑，抬手替已然睡着的人理了理那有些凌乱了的刘海。

“还真像个孩子，这可如何是好？”嘴上这么说着却还是小心翼翼地将人抱起。

“啊啦~你们总算是回来了~”才进门就听到克里斯女士的声音让HL有些惊讶，不过很快就恢复平静。

“妈妈，您们等很久了吗？”调整了一下姿势，以免不舒服的姿势让crazy醒来。

“其实也没多久。”玲奈看着睡得正熟的crazy和有些露出疲态的HL，“赶紧带crazy去休息吧，晚餐时候我们再好好聊聊天。”

“好的，那我和crazy先去休息一会。”

“去吧去吧。”

目送儿子们离开，玲奈用手肘轻轻捅了捅克里斯的手臂，“你看我说的没错吧？九宝变化很大呢！”

………………

关上房门，HL轻轻抖了抖手，“别装睡啦～”

怀里一直睡相安稳的crazy机灵地睁开了眼，环着脖颈的手微微圈紧，凑过去鼻尖触着鼻尖，“诶嘿～什么时候发现我醒了的？”

将crazy放在床上，和他一起躺平，捏了捏他的脸，看着他试图反抗自己魔爪的样子，“如果你身体不那么一瞬间僵住的话～大概……”

“ummmmmm……”crazy环住HL的腰埋进胸口，声音闷闷地，“我确实被妈妈她们的突然袭击给搞懵了……等会儿晚餐时可不许揭我今天的短啊！”

揉了揉埋在自己胸口的脑袋，HL调侃着，“嗯哼，我是这样的人吗？”

“这不是怕你漏嘴了吗？”抬起头与HL对视，手指戳了戳那明显扬起的嘴角，“毕竟你最近变化可不是一丢丢的大喔！”

“放心吧～我可不是你，嘴没把边，诶！停手！别掐！”

一番打闹，HL搂紧crazy，“再休息一会吧？”

“嗯～”偎在这个怀抱里就觉得满满的安心感！爱你！

晚餐时间——

就如crazy之前说的，vertigo去过二人世界并没有回来，而他们的妈妈都对今天的行程充满着好奇，避重就轻的说了说游玩过程，对于疯酱今天的鬼哭狼嚎自然是一字不提。

不过就在这应对自如中，crazy还是发现了HL一些微妙的不对劲，那种违和感让他隐隐有些担忧。

聊天气氛一直保持着欢快，以至于时间流逝都忘记了，再回过神，已经将近午夜。

“玲奈妈妈，今晚您们就在这住一宿吧，这么晚开车回去我和九宝都不放心。”crazy拉着打算告辞的克里斯与玲奈。

“是啊，我已经和爸爸他们联系了，今晚就好好休息别赶回去了。”

妈妈们面面相觑，相视一笑，同意了孩子们的意见。

安排好妈妈们，crazy和HL才去洗漱回房休息。

刚躺上床，就被crazy给床咚了，HL有些不解的看着crazy，他眼睛中透着担忧和不安。

“怎……”话还没问出口，就被打断。

“你今天晚上有些不对劲，是哪不舒服吗？”crazy盯着HL试图找出端倪。

“没有啊，怎么会呢？”轻笑着，想要岔开话题……

“九宝，别瞒着我！虽然你迟疑的时间很短但我就是知道不对劲……”crazy笑的有些苦涩，“我们不是相爱着吗？爱人之间不该坦诚些吗？我……”

“抱歉……让你担心了。”HL叹了口气，将crazy揽进怀里，心中的考量，疯酱的担忧，对视着那双写满担忧与不安的眼睛，“其实……是我自己的原因，惊吓过度后心脏就会不太舒服……从小就这样，不用太担心，休息之后会慢慢缓过来的。”

“……惊吓？”crazy楞楞的重复了一遍，脑海中思索着今天的细节，咬紧了唇，似想起了什么，紧张的开口，“是……蹦极吗？还是过山车？”

“疯酱，都说我没……”事的，说不出口，“抱歉……我不想你担心……”

“混蛋！”crazy简直不知道该怎么表达自己的内心！一把将HL摁进自己怀里，“笨蛋……这种时候有什么好要面子的！我爱的是你这个人！是你的灵魂！不如说我喜欢你在我面前是放松的，没有任何负担的……我爱你，九宝！所以……不要再做这么笨蛋的混蛋事让我担心好吗？”

“……”HL静静的听着，心口的不适感似乎也得到了缓解，暖暖的。这就是我爱的人，明明那么普通的话语，从他口中说出一切就不再普通！收紧环住他的腰的手，耳边听到的是他心口那“噗通噗通”地心跳声，“……再也不会了，抱歉……”

“笨蛋九宝……”轻轻地一个吻落在HL的发旋上，“……好好休息……”

也许是因为终于放下了心里的包袱，亦或是终于不用再逞强，这一晚HL睡得很沉……

再睁开眼，迷糊的大脑还没开始运转，“早安～九宝～”睡眼迷蒙的抬头看向声源处。

“早……”刚开口，一个温柔的吻落在自己的唇上，意识迷糊间，身体已经做出了回应。

单纯的亲吻随着逐渐加重的喘息慢慢掺杂上情欲。

crazy跨坐在HL身上，手指摩挲着对方水润的唇，再慢慢的向下滑，停在有些凌乱的领口，“都说早上是男人最容易兴奋的时候……”边说着还用臀蹭了蹭某个地方，勾了勾嘴角，“没错吧？”

“大清早就要这么玩火吗？”抬起一只手轻捏住crazy的下巴，一只手自然抚上小野猫的腰，似有似无的摩挲着。

“其实，也不早了～”crazy俯下身凑近HL耳边，温热的气息带着某种邀请的诱人嗓音，“不想要吗？”

“呵。”手指轻轻掐在crazy腰间的敏感处，听着他发出一声喘息，该死！连同扭动的身体正好磨蹭着某处！努力缓了缓情绪！“一会儿下不来床可别怪我了！”

crazy听着这警告意味“十足”的警告反而笑的猖狂，“谁怕谁？来啊~哇！”话音刚落，眼前的事物突然就天旋地转般的翻了个，自己已然从之前的优势地位变成了被压的那个。勾了勾嘴角，抬起头亲吻近在咫尺的唇，摩挲间轻喃，“别让我失望啊。”

“嗞~嗯……唔~啾~”黏腻的水声混合着喘息声在唇舌间缠绕，分开时拉扯出的银丝，暧昧又色情。

燥热的温度在彼此间传递，隔着衣物已经不能缓解，唯有肌肤相贴才能缓解？不，并不能，只会更加燥热难耐！

crazy感觉自己的理智已经随着一次又一次的纠缠渐行渐远，完全凭着内心的感觉在回应。双唇再分开时，crazy的手捧住HL的脸，糟糕啊……他眼中的情欲和占有欲全是因我而起，太性感了！根本移不开眼！

俯下身，将吻落在那染着水雾的眼眸旁，慢慢的下移，脸庞，唇角，脖颈，锁骨，略微在挺立的红豆上逗留了一会，舌尖戳弄着随着身体起伏的红豆，毫不意外的听到crazy的轻喘和扭动。

不甘另一边被冷落，crazy咬了咬唇，闭起眼，颤抖着开口，“……唔……另一边……”

手指夹住另一边红豆，轻轻揉捏的同时指尖轻刮，亲吻继续下移留下一个个印记。

“唔啊？？！！”crazy仿佛离开水的鱼，身体不自主的弹了一下，“别……啊嗯～”手指穿过HL的头发，明明想要阻止却更像索求的摁住埋在双腿间的头。

他到底在哪学的这些？？？！！！羞耻地呻吟传入耳中，让身体的温度再度攀升！

“唔嗯～够、够了！”前后夹击的快感真的是要逼疯人了，断断续续地边喘边组织着语言，“九宝～九宝～进来……”

湿润的小穴随着HL手指的规律蠕动吸咬着，crazy那被情欲濡染的呻吟，不断在自己腰间磨蹭的腿，都在告诉HL，他的小野猫已经准备好了！

“啊……”被那缓慢的进入折磨着本就不多的理智，听着HL在耳边的喘息，crazy忍不住唔吟着，缩了缩脖子，不甘心的回击，夹紧了缠在腰间的双腿，将对方更加拉向自己，“你……干脆点……呀啊！”

crazy泪眼汪汪的瞪视不但没有起到该有的效果反而更让人想要狠狠欺负他。“疯酱～这可是你说的干脆点呀，接下来不管你怎么求饶都不会停了。”

耳边的低语，恶意摩擦敏感点的撞击，强烈的快感让crazy尖叫着达到了高潮。

还没等缓过神，体内那精神抖擞的柱体像是要把自己弄坏的节奏，让本就处于高潮中的身体被又一轮快感侵占！

“唔……嗯啊～慢、慢点啊！”双手紧紧地攀在HL肩上，盈满水雾的双眼眨了眨，水雾刚刚消散又很快氤氲起来，“呜……九宝……”可怜兮兮地软音带着轻颤，像羽毛般柔软的挠人心弦。

放缓侵占的动作，俯低身，将温柔的吻落在已经泛着潮红的眼尾，“……我在……”

“轻点啊……”温柔的HL总让crazy招架不住，吸了吸鼻子，继续嘀咕着，“嗯啊……温柔点～啊～”

“呵……”轻笑着啄了啄怀中人的唇，唇贴着唇，“之前谁说的谁怕谁？”

“嗯哼～”crazy撇了撇嘴，轻咬着HL的唇，“再来～！”

小野猫只是在傲娇罢了，心里这么想着的HL也想着别把小猫咪折腾的太惨了，偏偏他还作死的扭着腰！

“啧！”crazy的举动无疑是在刺激HL，将勾缠在腰间的长腿架至肩头，“疯酱，那我们继续，好～好～感～受～我。”

“唔啊！呀嗯～”狂风暴雨般地快感又一次袭上全身，快感已经让其他的感知罢工，能感受到的只有被不停被撞击的敏感点以及彼此的喘息！

crazy失神的眼眸在慢慢聚焦，轻轻蹭了蹭压在身上的HL的脸颊，再亲了一口。

撑起身子，彼此交换了一个亲吻，“该起床了。”HL起身披上之前被扔在床头柜上的睡衣，抱起事后才知道害羞的小猫咪去清理。


End file.
